


ebin meme bro

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	ebin meme bro

Dry Bowser was walking through the volcanic Grumble Volcano as he noticed a weird red door simply standing just before the volcano itself, brushing back his red hair.  
"Hmm... what's this door doing here?" Dry Bowser commented as he entered the door, only to fall several stories down as he looked behind him to see big green hills towering above the green grass below, breaking apart into several pieces as he sighed. "Of course. Who didn't see this coming...?"  
Putting himself back together, Dry Bowser dusted off his fragile bones as he noticed another door standing before him, approaching it as he entered it, to see that he was in the weird dream world of Subcon, noticing all the bizarre creatures of the dream land roaming around, most of them wearing masks.  
Dry Bowser: (squints) I could have sworn I dreamt up of this place during one of my races with Birdo...  
On the note of the pink dinosaur with the red bow, Birdo appeared right in front of him, but it wasn't the specific girl he knew, it was one of the many populating the land, noticeably lacking a red bow.


End file.
